Babysitting Mishaps
by la z boy
Summary: When Hermione is forced to babysit Malfoy's younger sister, trouble is bound to ensue!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm going to try something interesting with this story. Anyone who reads and reviews can make suggestions pof pranks/practical jokes for the story in their reviews and I'll take the best ones and put them in, in addition to a few of my own. So, let's get started!

Chapter 1

Hermione still couldn't believe she was here, even as she tugged on the rope that triggered the mansion's doorbell. She was currently in need of some money to pay for new school supplies, due to the looming new year at Hogwarts. Hermione had tried to execute every means possible to obtain said money, but all of her initial attempts ended up not going anywhere once Hermione realized that she was simply no good at those things. In the end, Hermione had decided to put her skills of handling younger children to good use by putting her name out there as a babysitter; she had even created her own flyers offering her services, which she posted around her neighborhood. Her parents, who were fine with the idea, helped out by distributing more of their daughter's flyers to friends and to other nearby neighborhoods. And soon enough, Hermione had gotten her very first offer. However, the family requiring babysitting services was the last family on earth whom Hermione willingly wanted to babysit for: the Malfoys.

What was most surprising was that the Malfoys seemed to be alright with one of their son's most hated individuals watching over their youngest; obviously, Draco Malfoy didn't need to be babysat. In the end, Hermione figured that the Malfoys, like her, didn't have any other alternative. And here they were.

The door to Malfoy Manor opened, revealing the form of Lucius Malfoy, along with his wife Narcissa. Both wore fancy clothes that made it abundantly clear that the couple were prepared for a night out. In addition to fancy clothes, the Malfoys also displayed expressions that showed their reluctance to have Hermione as their babysitter.

"Come in," Lucius said rather tersely.

Lucius and Narcissa stepped aside to allow Hermione access into the manor, and closed the large door bhind her.

Immediately, Hermione was met with the sight of a lavish and well-decorated home that was only affordable to the most wealthy of wizarding families. There were fine linen rugs, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and many other expensive-looking pieces of furniture and wall hangings. Hermione couldn't even begin to imagine how many rooms this mansion contained.

"Please follow us into the living room. We'll introduce you to Lamia before we depart for the evening." Lucius Malfoy's voice still had that sense of snideness mixed with superiority that any pureblood family seemed to possess when talking to a witch or wizard of Muggle heritage.

Hermione deduced that Lamia was most likely the name of the Malfoys' younger daughter as she followed the two parents down the hall and into an even more impressive area, the living room. The living room housed another rug, a roaring fireplace, furniture one couldn't buy in any casual furniture store, and other smaller artifacts designed for display upon shelves that were filled with books.

Sitting in the central armchairs of the living room were two people: Malfoy, with his hair slicked back as usual and also dressed in fine night clothes, and a young girl with blond hair that was tied into cute ponytails and sported an even cuter face. She wore a jade-green dress. This was Lamia Malfoy.

"Lamia, darling, would you please come over here?" asked her mother sweetly.

Lamia obediently obliged and walked over to stand facing Hermione, and smiled; something Hermione wasn't used to seeing from a Malfoy.

"This is Lamia, our youngest," continued Narcissa. "Lamia, this is Ms. Hermione Granger, your babysitter for the night."

"Hello, Hermione." Lamia even greeted Hermione with the type of voice that seemed uncommon for the Malfoys.

From his vantage point, Draco was watching with interest.

"Hello, Lamia." Hermione warmly returned the girl's greeting with a pleasant smile of her own.

"There's a list of all the things that Lamia must do before going to bed on the kitchen table. All of us will be out until 11 p.m. Lamia goes to bed at 8:00, no exceptions."

Hermione checked her watch; it was currently 6:00 in the evening.

"Stay out of any locked rooms and kindly refrain from touching anything valuable. We will pay you once we get back."

"Okay."

Lucius and Narcissa spent a few moments saying goodbye to their daughter, reiterated the rules to Hermione, and finally left.

Draco was right behind them, but paused momentarily to speak to Hermione.

"Let me give you some advice, Granger," he began in his usual snide voice, "don't be fooled by Lamia. She may appear cute and cuddly, but trust me when I say like brother, like sister."

Hermione smirked. "Malfoy, I think your hair gel is beginning to stink up the entire house."

Malfoy didn't have a witty retort, he simply kept smiling somewhat sympathetically. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He then exited the living room, joinecd his parents at the door, and left.

Once they were gone, Hermione turned around to find Lamia standing right behind her, smiling broadly. Hermione smiled again and knelt down.

"Ready to have fun?"

Lamia's eyes lighted up, but unbeknownst to Hermione, they lit up with evil glee. "You bet!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, FINALLY, here's Chapter 2! I know it's a bit short, but I promise to try and make the next ones longer.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Hour One**

Only fifteen minutes had passed since the Malfoys had taken their leave, and so far, Hermione had no reason to put stock in Draco's departing "warning." Most likely, he had just been trying to throw her off her game, as he continually did at school. But Hermione was smart enough not to let someone like Draco Malfoy get to her so easily.

Currently, Hermione was finishing heating up the dinner of finely cooked meat, mashed potatoes and applesauce that Lamia's parents had left for her. As she did so, Hermione couldn't help but marvel at the intricacy and sheer size of not only the kitchen, but the whole of Malfoy Manor in general. The kitchen here could probably fit three regular-sized ones found in the average Muggle house. Not only was Malfoy Manor vast and expensive-looking, it also carried a slight sense of intimidation to it. And knowing who the owners were, Hermione could say without hesitation that the intimidation was justified.

Shaking off that feeling, Hermione gathered up Lamia's food, turned around and brought it to where the little girl in question was waiting. Rather than sitting at the large, polished dinner table, Lamia was instead patiently standing beside her chair. Once Hermione put the food down, Lamia surprised her a little by giving her a polite hug. Lamia was so short, though, that her arms were only able to wrap around Hermione's waist.

"Thank you, Hermione," Lamia said almost angelically.

"Er, you're welcome, Lamia," Hermione replied, slightly taken aback.

Lamia stepped back, put her hands behind her back and smiled before climbing into her chair to eat.

_This is the evil little monster Malfoy was talking about? _Hermione thought to herself. _Sorry, Malfoy, but you're gonna have to do better than that._

Hermione took what was left of the leftovers for herself and settled in beside Lamia. The two of them ate in silence, but at least it wasn't the uncomfortable kind of silence.

Another fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Lamia had finished eating, and Lamia went off to play in the living room while Hermione cleaned the dishes. Five more minutes passed during that and Hermione went to join Lamia.

Lamia was on her stomach beside the plush red couch, playing with two dolls that resembled famous glamorous witches. Since she seemed well occupied, Hermione took the cushioned armchair nearby to keep an eye on the youngest Malfoy.

Lamia looked up from her dolls, reaching into the pocket of her dress as she did so. "Hermione, would you like some candy?" she asked sweetly, producing the items in question. They were wrapped in purple paper.

Again, Hermione was taken aback by Lamia's sweetness. "Thanks for offering, Lamia. I'd love some." She held out her hand, which Lamia dropped the sweets into. The little girl then went back to playing.

Hermione smiled and unwrapped one of the sweets, popping it into her mouth without giving it a second look. She chewed on it a bit before swallowing.

Lamia looked up at her babysitter again and smiled widely. "Hermione, I think I left one of my dolls on the table by the wall over there. Would tyou mind getting it for me?"

"Not at all."

That table was situated underneath a mirror on the wall, and when Hermione got up and went to get Lamia's doll, that mirror provided her with a view of her current state. And when she did, Hermione shrieked.

The reason she shrieked was because her hair, which was always brown and bushy, was now _purple_ and bushy.

"What—what the…?" Hermione sputtered.

She reached for her wand, which she had put in her back pants pocket before arriving, but only touched the fabric of her jeans. Hermione frantically felt around more back there, but still came up empty. She began scanning the floor around her until she noticed something.

Lamia was standing in the center of the living room, playfully twirling Hermione's wand in her hands. "So I see you liked that candy," Lamia remarked proudly.

Hermione's mind briefly flashed back to when Lamia had given her a hug before dinner; obviously, that was when she swiped the wand.

"Give that back!"

"Hmmmmm…" Lamia stroked her chin in mock-thought. "No. Come and get it yourself."

The devious little brat took off in the opposite direction, cackling along the way. Hermione could do nothing but chase after her.

Lamia led Hermione down a long hallway that had doors to many rooms lining both sides. Hermione couldn't tell exactly if Lamia had a goal in mind or not, but she did know that she had to get her wand back.

At the end of the hallway, Lamia took a sharp turn into the last room on the left, Hermione hot on her heels.

In hindsight, Hermione really should have put more consideration into the fact that it was a little Malfoy she was chasing after. If anything could be said for the pureblood family, it was that they knew how to be cunning.

That fact was made oh so obvious when, after turning into the room Lamia had just seconds earlier, something strategically placed in the doorway caused Hermione to lose her footing and go crashing down onto the floor. But that wasn't the end of it.

Lamia seemed to have taken the phrase 'falling face-first" quite literally, because the next thing Hermione knew, her face had landed in a large bowl of purple goo. Despite the situation, Hermione quickly had to give Lamia credit for the continuity of the color.

Hermione slowly lifted her head out of the goo, even spitting some out. It had a faint taste of grape. Lamia's laughter filled the air. Hermione wiped away some of the goo from her eyes and looked over to see Lamia standing not far away, her arms crossed triumphantly over her chest.

"I think I'll just hang onto your wand for the night," she said. "It works great for me!"

With that, Lamia darted off to Merlin knew where.

Hermione groaned and dragged herself to her feet. On second thought, maybe it would have been wise of her to heed Draco's warning.

She glanced down at her watch. It was exactly 7:00, which meant Lamia's family would be home in 4 hours' time.

_Well, one hour down… _she thought.

* * *

**Alright, so, here's what I want from you if you review: in your review, I'd appreciate it if you could leave at least one suggestion for a prank of a specific sort: that being one involving Hermione's butt. I've already gotten one of that nature (a sticking charm), but I'd love to have a few more options. Thanks!**


End file.
